Siempre A Tu Lado
by Belu-Bels Cullen BBG
Summary: Han pasado 10 meses desde la partida de Edward, y bella jura haberlo superado, o eso es lo que ella cree hasta que un día en las puertas del instituto aparece el chico de cabellos cobrizos con la misión de recuperarla...
1. Prefacio

Siempre a tu ladoHan pasado10 meses desde la partida de Edward, y bella jura haberlo superado, o eso es lo que ella cree hasta que un día en las puertas del instituto aparece el chico de cabellos cobrizos con la misión de recuperarla, pero lo que este no sabe es que Jacob se adelanto y hará todo lo posible para nunca volver a perderla. Intrigas, celos, amor, conquistas y toda clase de sentimientos es lo que les espera a nuestros personajes que harán todo lo posible para estar con su verdadero amor.

"_Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo, y si todo lo demás permaneciera y el fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mi"_

_Emily Bronte_

**Prefacio**

_Recuerdos…_

Memoria que se hace de algún acontecimiento de nuestras vidas, pensamiento involuntario que se nos presenta a las personas cuando aspiramos algún bien, pero ¿quién nos dice que el recuerdo es bueno? Ya que los recuerdos suelen ser engañosos…como bien nos muestran situaciones felices, también tienden a mostrarte momentos de mucho dolor, donde tu corazón mas sufrió, donde creíste que te hundías en un poso muy profundo, que tus días acababan y ya no podías salir a la superficie… pero no hay nada imposible, los recuerdos también pueden ser vencidos, la solución es muy simple,_ Evitarlos. _Es lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos diez meses, tratar de no recordar aunque debo admitir que no es nada simple yo misma caí en ellos, trataba de no olvidar para poder sobrevivir pero después de pasar casi un año limpie mi conciencia y me di cuenta que esa no es la solución, me di cuenta que la mejor cura es olvidar y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, que pensar en _él_ solo me causaría problemas y que la única realidad era que él se fue y no volverá, y para los que se encuentran perdidos en el amor y viven con vagas esperanzas de este, pues les doy mi pequeño consejo que yo misma me impuse…

"_Soy Bella Swan y lo he superado"_


	2. Colapso

******Hola chiquillas aki les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**, como veran me tarde en subir el capitulo un monton porque fanfiction tuvo unos problemas y agradesco muchisimo a Dani-vg9806 por ayudarme a solucionarlo, chika muchisimas gracias...el segundo capitulo de LA OTRA CANTANTE lo subo mañana

**Hola chiquillas aki les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y para las que leen la otra cantante subiré el capitulo mañana… ojala no las decepcione bye**

**xoxo and bites**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No todo me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y este fic es sacado de mi loca mente. Espero que les guste...

_**Bella Pov**_

"_Do what you want,  
But you never gonna break me,  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me  
Oh, oh, oh  
Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)  
I got a pocket"_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe ante la sorpresa de la música, agarre mi celular y era un mensaje de Leah, seguramente se preguntaran el cambio de gusto que tuve en la música, pase de ser una chica que escucha música clásica y tranquila a una chica que escucha música alegre y animada pues el cambio se debe a lo que ya les mencione anteriormente _olvidar _.En fin me puse a leer el mensaje:

"_Bellaaa solo te mande este mensaje para despertarte y recordarte que hoy vamos de compras! Jaja se que no estás tan emocionada pero hoy no te me escapas tuve que trabajar mucho para conseguir el dinero y poder lucir bien en la fiesta. Te veo a las 9am."._

Mire el reloj que estaba a mi izquierda y eran las 8:30am _¡Genial!_ (nótese el sarcasmo) solo tenía 30 minutos para arreglarme, pero ya no podía cancelarlo había quedado con Leah, Rebeca y Angela para comprar nuestros vestidos hoy, gracias a la bendita fiesta que estaba haciendo Seth, el hermano menor de Leah, por su cumpleaños número 15, debo admitirlo que me encanta ese niño.

Este último tiempo estuve saliendo con Rebeca, la hermana de Jacob, Leah la hija de Harry y bueno ya conocen a Angela, que después de haber superado lo de los Cullen me volví a acercar a ella y compartíamos muchas cosas en común, sinceramente no puedo creer que no estuve con ella desde el principio y que hace unos meses escogí a Jessica en vez que ha ella para aparentar con Charlie de que todo iba bien, solo de pensarlo me doy cuenta que si hubiera salido con Ang no hubiera tenido que fingir nada puesto que la relación entre nosotras era muy natural y por ese motivo se volvió mi mejor amiga. Y bueno Leah era otro tema, al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero después nos dimos cuenta que tenemos cosas en común, en realidad pocas, pero algo es algo, ya que a ella le encanta salir a comprar y bueno ya saben que a mí no tanto, es una persona realmente dulce y tierna en el interior, además de extrovertida y confiada, cualidades que me hacen recuerdo a_ ella_ _,Alice_, bueno en fin este último tiempo hemos estado inseparables, claro era de esperarse ya que yo solo pasaba mi tiempo en La Push y cómo iba a la casa de Jacob todos los días también me fui haciendo amiga de Rebeca que es la enamorada de Paul el fortachón de la manada, son una pareja muy divertida y se nota que les gusta demostrar su amor físico, con el cual me hacen recuerdo a _ellos Rosali y Emmet…_

En ese momento sentí como el hueco de mi corazón se abría con mucho dolor, ¿pero que me estaba pasando? ¿Por que de repente estaba recordando a todos? Si ya había pasado 3 semanas sin pensar en ellos y de pronto sin aviso los recuerdo a todos, no me podía permitir pensar en ellos, porque cada vez que los recordaba mi recuerdo acababa en mí con _él,_ el día que me dijo que no me amaba y se alejaba de mí…oh tengo que ser fuerte. Me levante de la cama y cogí mi neceser, me metí a la ducha y tuve uno de esos baños calientes que tanto me gustaban, justo en el momento que estaba saliendo de la ducha sonó el teléfono, baje las gradas de dos en dos y me tropecé justo cuando llegaba al final, _genial este día iba mejorando…_

-¿Hola?-dije con voz cortante.

-mmm… parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor- dijo esa voz que podría reconocer a miles de kilómetros de aquí, Jacob, _Mi Jacob._

Después de haberme detenido en el momento justo en el que iba a saltar del acantilado me di cuenta de una cosa, Jake sería la única persona que estaría junto a mí para cuidarme, el jamás me abandonaría y siempre estaría ahí para mí y sin contar que nos llevamos muy bien, de alguna manera, no sé exactamente ¿cómo? si me lo preguntan, pero lo empecé a ver con otros ojos, se que suena muy egoísta de mi parte pero si Jake era la única persona con quien me sentía casi completa pues no lo iba a dejarlo ir, y por ese motivo di un gran paso con él, bueno en realidad grande para mi, ya que no hacíamos gran cosa solo empezamos a salir con otras intensiones, pero nada formal fue el límite que le asegure.

-Jake, lo siento mucho no sabía que eras tú por eso no me cambie la voz y te recibí con halagos ja.

-ja ja ja-dijo con intención de ser sarcástico pero podría jurar que en este momento se controlaba para que no se le escapara alguna risita- si muy graciosita me salió la niña, pero tranquila no te llamaba para recibir halagos tuyos-en ese momento desapareció toda pisca de humor- sino para preguntarte si podía recogerte mañana después del instituto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-mmm…cla-claro- tartamudee. Esto sí que era raro sé que Jake es todo un caballero y no debería extrañarme que venga a buscarme, pero que de repente tenga algo importante que decirme me ponía nerviosa _Esto era serio._

-bueno entonces te recojo mañana- dijo en tono feliz y sin más me corto el teléfono.

mmm… ¿qué estaría queriéndome decir Jacob? Di una Mirada al reloj de la cocina y era las 8:54 am. Ayyy no solo tenía seis minutos para alistarme. Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me puse unos vaqueros con una con una camisa a cuadros, un cinturón debajo del pecho para mejorar el aspecto y unas sandalia que le daban a juego, siiii se que es todo lo contrario a mi ya que yo solo hubiera usado zapatos deportivos y una casaca, pero como decidí que sería bueno un cambio pensé que ese también se refería al aspecto, además tomando en cuenta que Rebeca está trabajando como asistente de diseñadora era de esperarse de que me regale todos los conjuntos posibles que ella hace ya que quedo más que claro que a más de una persona no les gustaba mi aspecto sencillo y relajado. Me cepille el cabello y como me di cuenta que era un caso perdido me lo recogí en una coleta agarre mi dinero y me dirigí a la puerta, justo a tiempo escuche el sonido del claxon del auto de Ang y vi que en la parte trasera ya se encontraban Leah y Rebe así que me dirigí a ellas.

-Buenos días Bella- me cantaron al mismo tiempo Rebe y Leah.

-Hola chicas-les conteste, haciendo notar mi mal humor- saben se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que mientras ustedes estén de compras yo pueda ir a la biblioteca y comprar los últimos libros que me faltan para mañana y como se que a ustedes no se les da bien los libros nos veamos para cenar.

-Wuaauu Bella me ofendes, ¿cómo puedes decir que no se me da bien los libros?- dijo Ángela intentando poner cara de perrito muerto- ¿y qué paso con todas las tardes que te acompañaba a la biblioteca? O me vas a decir que no sé nada de libros puesto que yo te ayude a buscar justo en el lugar adecuado.

- ¿Y nosotras Bella? no por ser bellas somos huecas- me dijo Rebeca con notoria molestia- Y tu maravillosa idea solo causo que añadamos tres tiendas mas para visitar.

-Oye pero no nos castigues a todas- dijo Ángela poniendo cara de pánico-si fue Bella la que hirió tu ego.

-Ang no nos hagas esto tú también- dijo Leah interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación- ya es suficientes con los reclamos de Bella,y no sean exageradas, nunca vamos de compras y esta primera vez no las matara.

-Es que chicas bueno yo no pongo tanto drama respecto a ir de compras- dijo Ang mientras me daba señas para que me ponga el cinturón de seguridad- pero debo de admitir que no me gusta.

-ayyy ya Ang y Bella cierren el pico y vámonos ya- después de las palabras de Rebeca, Angela encendió el motor y nos encaminamos a las tiendas.

Nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles ya que era el único lugar que ofrecía diversas tiendas, yo ya me había cansado cuando llegamos a la tienda número 5, el problema era que Leah y Rebe no paraban de correr por todos lados para cerciorarse de que ningún vestido se les escapara, la fiesta de Seth era una buena oportunidad para ellas de impresionar a sus galanes, Rebe a Paul y no estoy segura todavía a quien quería impresionar Leah, Angela también estaba muy emocionada ya que Jake se tomo la molestia de invitar también a Ben y quería lucir perfecta para él, yo no tenía la intención de impresionar a nadie pero sería bueno estar presentable ya que acompañaría a Jake y tampoco quería decepcionar a las chicas. Entramos a la tienda numero 8 y Rebe con Leah tuvieron piedad y nos dejaron ir a Angela y a mí a tomar algo. Fuimos a un café que había cerca y nos pedimos algo para beber.

-Ayyy Bella mis pies me están matando- me dijo Ángela.

-Bueno al menos nos dejaron descansar- le dije con tono cansado, ¿Cómo era posible que ir a unas simples compras te quitaran tantas energías?- Y dime Ang ¿Ben regresara para mañana de su viaje?

-No, me llamo y me dijo que regresara una semana después, la primera semana de clases no hacemos gran cosa en el instituto y no se perderá nada, me prometió que estará un día antes para la fiesta de Seth- dijo Angela con tono triste por lo de Ben- No puedo creer que comenzamos clases tan rápido, Bella, es tan emocionante ya llevas casi un año aquí…

-Si un año…- le dije con el seño fruncido- pero a mí me pareció poco tiempo.

-Claro, con Edward tú estabas ab…- Ángela se detuvo de repente, _Edward_

**Flash Back**

_-¿Tu…no... me quieres?_

_-No _

_Lo mire sin comprender aun. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado._

**Fin de Flash Back**

El hueco de mi corazón se abrió mucho mas, _Edward_, nunca me permitía hablar de él con otra persona , nunca me permitía ni siquiera pensar en su nombre ya que causaba que mi conciente viajara en busca de su recuerdo y el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de él fue aquella vez en el bosque, donde me dijo adiós para siempre, esto no debería de estarme pasando, esto va en contra de mi única regla que hice hacia él, intente ocultar la mueca de dolor que se formo en mi cara, pero sabía que Ángela lo había visto

-Bella lo siento, sé que no te gusta recordarlo y yo como soy la mejor de las amigas vengo y te lo hago recuerdo, aggg en verdad lo siento.

-No Ang estoy bien enserio-le dije recuperando el tono de mi voz- hoy ando un poco sensible, pero estoy bien, eso ya no me afecta-intente poner la voz más convincente que tuviera, no solo para convencer a Ángela sino a mi también, necesitaba recordar que nada referente a él me afectaría.

-Entonces Bella ¿ya estas mejor? ¿Ya lo superaste? La vez que me lo contaste todo, y por cierto me alegro que hayas confiado en mí, pero esa vez pensé que te tomaría por lo menos 2 años dejarlo pasar.

Entiendo porque Ang pensó eso, la vez que se lo conté todo fue el día que decidí olvidarlo solo que primero necesitaba descargarme con alguien y por eso escogí a Angela, claro está que omití algunas cosas, como que los Cullen eran vampiros y que la razón por la que me dejo fue porque Jasper casi me mata , pero después se lo dije todo, le dije que Edward me aclaro que ya no me amaba, que él no tenía la culpa de que me haya perdido en el bosque y que para no hacerme sufrir más se marcho, eso fue todo lo que le pude decir ya que al terminar esto rompí a llorar, ella fue una gran amiga y me consoló toda la tarde y noche, ya que no tenía fuerzas para irme a mi casa, me quiso convencer que lo de Edward solo era un amor de adolecentes y que se me pasaría, pero después de ver como llore ese día, era de entender porque se imagino que esto era más serio.

-Si Ángela, ya lo supere, además el nunca volvera.

-Creo que elegiste bien Bella- me dijo Angela en tono conciliador- pensar en él no te hacia bien, sufrías mucho- me dedico una sonrisa- además ahora ¿Estas enamorada de Jake verdad?

¿Y ahora que le respondo?, si admito que estoy mejor con Jake, pero estar enamorada, eso aun no lo sabía. Jacob era una persona muy dulce y amable conmigo, era mi mejor amigo, acercarme mas a él solo me hiso dar cuenta que necesitaba más tiempo, aunque enamorarse de Jake era muy simple, un día incluso estaba decidida a formalizarnos pero sentí en mi pecho una sensación de traición y no me atreví, sabía que era absurdo puesto que yo no traicionaba a nadie, pero imaginarme con otro que no fue mi primer amor me parecía extraño.

-Bella, Ángela vamos ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo Rebe, _genia_l estaba salvada.

Luego para mi suerte Ángela no volvió a preguntar del tema y así acabo el resto de la tarde. Llegue a mi casa y como mañana había clases decidí meterme temprano a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente mi despertador sonó bien temprano, me volví a duchar y me puse otro de los conjuntos que me regalo Rebe, me prepare un desayuno bien elaborado ya que como era primer día de clases necesitare energía, subí arriba para lavarme los dientes y me sorprendió la cara que vi en el espejo, era una cara nueva, hasta se puede decir feliz, ya no era la cara que todos recordaban el año pasado sobre la sufrida Bella, al contrario estaba segura que este año sería bueno, o eso esperaba .

Tome las llaves de mi coche y me encamine al instituto. En el estacionamiento vi aparcado la camioneta de Angela y me dirigí a ella, estando a pocos pasos de ella fue cuando me di cuenta que a mi lado derecho había un montón de gente alrededor de un auto, al parecer había un estudiante nuevo y ya todos se quedaron encantados con él, estuve tratando de decidir si debería acercarme para ver quién es o no, pero luego pensé que sería otro chico o chica mas y seguí mi rumbo.

-Bella te estaba esperando, falta poco para que toque la campana ¿vamos?- me dijo una Ángela muy impaciente, al perecer no era la única que se emocionaba por volver a estudiar.

-Si claro, y tranquila tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo el instituto no se va a escapar.

-Ja ja muy graciosa ahora vamos.

Nos encaminamos al instituto, este no había cambiado después de un año, seguía teniendo sus paredes blancas y monótonas con los grandes números de arriba indicando que edificio era. Fuimos a la oficina de la Sra. Cope y nos dio nuestros horarios, teníamos las dos primeras clases juntas que era trigonometría y literatura y luego a mi me tocaba Historia mientras que a ella le tocaba química. Salimos de la oficina y toco el timbre, llegamos justo a tiempo puesto que la profesora llego junto con nosotros y así pasamos las dos primeras horas más largas de mi vida.

Justo cuando salíamos de literatura se nos acercaron Mike y Jesica.

-Hola chicas- dijo Jesica con una sonrisa bien falsa en la cara- tanto tiempo no las vi en toda la vacación.

-Si Jesica me entere que estuviste de viaje- dijo Ángela-¿te la pasaste bien?

-Sí, solo les digo que New York es un lugar precioso y dig…

-Hola Bella y dime ¿Cómo estas tu?- le corto Mike y me sentí muy agradecida. Jesica ya nos había contado todo eso en emails que nos mandaba desde allá, y sabíamos muy bien los tres que ahora solo nos iba a presumir de sus 10 minutos de gloria en las calles de New York.'

-Muy bien Mike, disfrute mucho de mi vacación.

-mmm… que bien oye ya que volvemos a vernos me preguntaba si…

-Bella, Jake te recogerá a la salida ¿verdad?- dijo Ang …ayyy como amaba a Ángela, ella y yo ya sabíamos a donde iba a llegar la conversación de Mike, el me invitaba, yo le rechazada y Jesica me daba una mirada asesina, que bueno que se le ocurrió esa pequeña indirecta para dejarle las cosas claras y evitarnos este drama. Mike no comprendía que no era de mi tipo, incluso en una ocasión hasta Jake se lo dijo pero este seguía insistiendo.

-Si vendrá- le respondí dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento- chicos será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra clase, Ang entonces te veo directo en la cafetería verdad?

-Si ahí te veo

-Genial, entonces los veo luego chicos.

Tome mi bolso que lo deje en el suelo y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, al caminar sentí muchas miraditas sobre mí, me puse tensa y revise si me había puesto la polera al revés o me había puesto zapatos impares pero todo estaba bien, seguí caminando y la gente me seguía señalando y murmurando cosas sobre mí, no entendía nada solo escuchaba palabras sueltas como, "_será por ella" _o_ "se habrá enterado", _al escuchar esto último me puse más tensa aun, y me ruborice, no entendía que se hablaba de mi pero decidí ignorarlo. Pase otra hora aburrida hasta que al fin toco la campana y me encamine a la cafetería.

Al llegar todos se voltearon a mirarme y un sonrojo intenso se vino a mis mejillas, Jesica vino corriendo a mi lado.

-Bella como no me contaste que volvió- dijo una Jesica muy decepcionada- Creí que éramos amigas.

-¿volvió? ¿Quién?- ¿de qué me estaba hablando Jesica? ¿Y por que todos seguían mirándome?

-Se que no estuve todo el tiempo contigo, pero deberías habérmelo mencionado

-¿Qué? ¿Mencionar que?

Mike se nos acerco en ese momento

-Bueno Bella como no nos avisaste nada igual te lo aparte un lugar así que ¿comerás con nosotros o con ellos?- dijo Mike. ¿Ellos? Pero de que estaba hablando.

-Bella, Bella- detrás de la puerta apareció Ángela- ¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos comer afuera.

- ¿Y por qué comeríamos afuera? si aquí Mike ya nos aparto mesa.

-Aaa… es que pensé que sería mejor para ti comer afuera ya que sería incomodo estar en el mismo lugar que Edward pero si a vos te parece bien entonces nos quedamos- los tres se me quedaron mirando esperando una repuesta pero mi mente seguía procesando lo que dijo Ángela.

-Espera ¿qué dijiste? Yo…

Me di la vuelta y entonces lo vi, fui como si alguien me hubiera echado un balde con agua congelada para que pudiera entender todo, y aun así no me lo creía, pensaba que estaba soñando, o que mi conciencia me debe de estar jugando una mala pasada, en frente de nuestra mesa no podían estar _ellos_, los_ Cullen_, todos ellos me miraban.

En aquel instante mi mente había colapsado y mi respiración se volvía agitada, no podía pensar en nada racional, ¿Por qué tenían que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Acaso no me hicieron suficiente daño? ¿Es que quería acabar conmigo? Mis ojos se toparon con _ella_, Alice, nunca se despidió de mi cuando se fue y eso me hirió mucho y verla ahora dedicándome una sonrisa me dejo corta, Emmet tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar cuando lo mire a los ojos parecía estar esperando algo. Rosali ya no tenía esa mirada dura que traía cuando la conocí, se veía más bien avergonzada ¿avergonzada?, Jasper el estaba nulo sin expresión alguna en su cara al parecer también esperando algo y por ultimo pose mi vista en él, la persona que creí nunca volver a ver, ahora se encontraba en frente de mi, tenía una expresión claramente de dolor ¿dolor?

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecer y no pude mas, lo único que recuerdo es que todo se volvió oscuro y caí en la inconsciencia…

**

* * *

**

XOXOX AND BITES!

_**BEL**_


	3. Volviendo A Respirar

Siempre a tu ladoHan pasado10 meses desde la partida de Edward, y bella jura haberlo superado, o eso es lo que ella cree hasta que un día en las puertas del instituto aparece el chico de cabellos cobrizos con la misión de recuperarla, pero lo que este no sabe es que Jacob se adelanto y hará todo lo posible para nunca volver a perderla. Intrigas, celos, amor, conquistas y toda clase de sentimientos es lo que les espera a nuestros personajes que harán todo lo posible para estar con su verdadero amor.

* * *

**Pov Edward**

El día aun no había iniciado y ya deseaba presenciar la puesta de sol. Otro idéntico a los tantos que vi en los últimos 100 años de mi existencia. Aunque siempre era lo mismo, la misma monótona secuencia que ya me lo sabía de memoria, por muchas veces que lo mirase, el sol no iba a dejar de caer por el horizonte; el crepúsculo era inevitable.

Terminaba otro día más de mi insignificante existencia; ya no era vida, puesto que yo no estaba vivo, no vivía. No era como el resto de las personas; no comía, no bebía, no dormía…mi corazón no latía; pero en ciertas ocasiones lo sentía en el centro de mi pecho, y por más que lo quisiera evitar también sentía y es ese sentimiento el que me llevo a donde estoy ahora. Cualquiera diría que la vida inmortal tenía todos los puntos a favor. Yo no. No odiaba ser quien era, porque lo que era me llevo a conocer al amor de mi vida… pero también debo de admitir que precisamente lo que soy me obligo a alejarme de ella, de Bella, _Mi Bella._

Trescientos dieciséis días, cuatro horas, veintitrés minutos y cuarenta y nueve segundos era el tiempo que he estado lejos de mi razón de existir, hace diez meses deje de respirar, hace justo diez meses deje de sentir, ya nada tenía sentido para mi, todo lo importante de mi vida lo deje por miedo a destruirlo, pero a cambio tuve que destruirme yo mismo…

Sin poder evitarlo por decima vez del día recordé ese maldito bosque donde me propuse olvidarla.

_**Flash Back**_

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes -Le dije sosteniendo mi mirada, clavándola en sus ojos.  
Bella no dijo nada en respuesta. Por un momento permanecimos en silencio. Yo esperaba que ella debatiera mis palabras, estaba seguro de que no creería ni una sola palabra. Seguramente ya se había percatado de que todo esto era solo un truco para mantenerla a salvo e insistiría que le dijera la verdad y siendo sincero como van las cosas no cedería fácilmente.  
-¿Tú... no... me quieres?  
Para mi asombro ocurrió todo lo contrario. Pude ver en su voz como dudaba de mis sentimientos.  
¿Como era posible que creyera aquella estúpida escusa? ¿Acaso no sabía que la amaba más que a nada? Más que a mí mismo, más que a mi familia, más que a cualquier cosa.

Pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía con la duda hacia mi amor. Según ella todo este maravilloso tiempo que pasamos juntos no significaron nada para que dude de mí. ¿Y qué paso con ese _te amo_ que nos decíamos mutuamente?... me embargaron demasiadas preguntas en solo un segundo y todas acerca de los sentimientos de Bella

-No- Dije muriendo por dentro.  
Con esas pequeñas letras moría todo lo que importaba.  
-Bien, eso cambia las cosas - Dijo tranquilamente.  
Desvié mi mirada. Ahogando los gritos de mí pecho. Trate de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y el tono adecuado, dejando todo rastro humano fuera de mi rostro. Lo estaba tomando muy tranquilamente para mi gusto y eso no me gustaba creía que iba a luchar como yo lo haría si ella ya no estuviera en mi lado pero en cambio pareció que quisiera parar el tiempo.  
-En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano -  
Dije fingiendo, pero por dentro el frío quemaba mi ser. "Soy un monstruo y este es mi infierno" Mi infierno frío y desolado. Le dije que había permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos. Pude ver como destruida a la persona que tanto amaba. Era demasiado, era aun más terrible de lo que yo había previsto. Por primera vez logre ver lo que tanto había querido aunque no intencionalmente, pero el gesto de dolor que me dio en este momento aclararon todas mis dudas, yo si le importaba, solo era mi mente que me jugaba una mala pasada, mi mente buscando una escusa para quedarme y darle mi amor, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión y no la podía cambiar.  
Recordé las palabras de Alice "La destruirás" me había asegurado. Pero también sabía que lo superaría, Bella lo superaría. Tendría otra oportunidad si yo salía de su vida completamente. Lamentablemente de algo estaba muy seguro yo no lo superaría porque la amaría para siempre.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Si tan solo pudiera llorar, no cabria duda que hubiera derramado varias lágrimas ante ese recuerdo.

Recuerdo que trataba por todos los medios de encontrar alguna salida que no me obligara a dejarla. Pero no encontraba nada, nada que me indicara que hacer, nada que pudiera hacer para dejar las cosas como estaban, por más que no quisiera sabía perfectamente que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer. ¿Pero qué haría Bella? Esa pregunta que no abandono mi cabeza desde que me plante la idea de dejarla, estaba completamente seguro que ella sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, creí que ella tenía más que claro que para mí era el sol de mis días y de mis noches. Pero debí de imaginarme que estaba equivocado. Siempre me equivoque con ella, el pensar que ella me descubriría fácilmente y que pasaríamos horas discutiendo acerca de cuál era la verdad, fue una pequeña escusa que fue creciendo muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, había una vaga esperanza de no irme, de que ella no me dejaría ir, y que todas esas horas que pasaríamos debatiendo se las llevaría el viento, al igual que mis ideas… pero no fue así.  
¿Porque yo no tenía derecho a la felicidad? ¿Porque el destino se ensañaba contra nosotros? ¿A quién heríamos, porque la felicidad no nos estaba permitida? ¿Porque no estaba permitida "Mi" felicidad?

Bella, mi bella, mi razón de existir, mi único amor, que estará haciendo ahora, ¿será feliz? O todo este esfuerzo que hice por ella será en vano. Me pase casi 10 meses soñando con ella, intentando recrear su bella sonrisa en mi mente, su cabello que parecía tener vida propia al acogerse perfectamente sobre ella, sus incontrolables sonrojos que me dejaban sin aliento, reservándome lo mejor para el ultimo de mis recuerdos, aquellos ojos chocolates, los más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida, aquella mirada intensa que me dedicaba llena de felicidad, llena de amor y solo para mi… o así era hasta que tome la decisión que me llevo directamente al mismo infierno, aquel infierno al cual Bella hubiera entregado su alma si se hubiera quedado eternamente conmigo , que tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si tan solo en los planes de ella estuviera la idea de mantener una vida humana conmigo a su lado, pero no, incluso así su vida sería diferente , llena de peligros que tarde o temprano la llegarían a matar, admito que se me es inevitable no pensar en volver, pero ¿qué sería de nosotros si volviera? Solo me imagino el peor de los casos en que podría encontrarla… verla y que no sea feliz o que la vea y darme cuenta que todo valió la pena y ella estaría con el futuro que tanto se merece…

… pero de algo estaba seguro. No encontraría la respuesta a todas mis preguntas quedándome sentado… yo…necesitaba…creo que necesitaba verla.

El móvil de mi bolsillo sonó de nuevo, la última llamada que recibí fue de Carlisle hace exactamente tres horas, me debatí entre contestar o no, puesto que además sabía de sobra quien era y que era lo que quería, las posibilidades de descolgar era sumamente más baja que contestar, apenas me había planteado la idea para que ya estuviera insistiendo conmigo, pero todos ya conocíamos a Alice, mi hermana que siempre creyó que lo sabía todo, y para mi pesar así lo era, se mantuvo impaciente durante 74 años, no me imagino por que se tranquilizaría ahora, y menos todavía al ver que otra vez yo fallaba y ella tenía la razón, ella me lo advirtió y yo no le hiso caso.

_**Flash Back**_

No me sorprendí a escuchar la voz de Alice, ella era la única que podría ver lo que iba a suceder, así que estaba al tanto de todas mis decisiones, incluso la que acababa de tomar.

-Jasper se marcha- Me dijo sin rodeos. -Y yo me voy con él, pero por favor piensa un poco más las cosas, estas tomando decisiones precipitadas.  
-Alice, no tengo nada que pensar, la decisión ya está tomada así que también me iré, aun no sé cuándo ni a donde, pero debo alejarme, es lo mejor.  
-No lo hagas por nosotros Edward, es por esta razón que nos marchamos. No queremos ser más un problema para ti y Bella, no queremos romper su felicidad, tú la amas, al igual que ella a ti. Quiero que sean felices, porque se merecen la felicidad. No podríamos vivir sabiendo que por nuestra causa se separan- me dedico una mirada triste- te extrañare, mucho, pero quédate, créeme después te arrepentirás...  
-No es culpa de ustedes Alice, es que no lo vez, si no hubiera sido Jasper habría sido cualquiera, incluso aunque me duele decir esto, podría haber sido yo- No la deje terminar, odiaba que se sintiera culpable, así que trate de convencerla que esto solo era mi culpa, por dejarlo llevar tan lejos.  
-Edward, por favor le partirás el corazón- dijo con voz triste. No me atreví a mirarla, esto era demasiado.  
-¿Y no crees que estoy consciente de ello?  
-No, no me marchare entonces. Ella necesitara apoyo, y ya que tú te vas sin el menor de los remordimientos… me quedare yo.  
-Eso no te lo permitiré Alice, te prohíbo interferir, ella merece una vida normal y con nosotros interfiriendo no lo lograra. Basta de criaturas sobrenaturales en su vida. Se lo debo, por todo lo que la he hecho pasar…-ya no pude mas esto me partía el corazón, más de lo.  
Decir aquello en voz alta era infinitamente peor. Por un minuto sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía levemente. ¿Que era aquello que estaba sintiendo?  
-¿Pero es que no entiendes que con eso la mataras? ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que con esto Bella ya no te podrá perdonar?— Dijo Alice con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.  
-Si Alice, y créeme esto es lo mejor, ella me olvidará, y todo acabara- me quede mirando por un momento el suelo ¿Acaso era eso lo que yo quería? ¿Qué Bella me odie y por causa de ese odio se olvide de mí? … volví la vista a Alice y vi que me dirigía una mirada fría y calculadora, así que lo mejor seria advertirle- Pero para eso necesito que tu estés lejos, que todos estén lejos.  
Alice se acercó a mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Por un escaso minuto toda esa furia contenida cayó en polvo, solo quedando una mirada desconsolada.  
-Lo siento tanto Edward. Me mata el pensar que todo esto a sido por mi culpa. Si no hubiera insistido en la estúpida fiesta, nada de esto había ocurrido.  
-No es tu culpa, la culpa es mía por dejar que esto llegara demasiado lejos.  
-Cometerás un gran error…  
-No Alice, no lo hare.  
Alice retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos cerrados. Permaneció así unos segundos.  
-Edward, deberéis saber que será terrible para ti; y para ella también. Edward por favor no lo hagas, sufrirá mucho.  
-Pero lo lograra, lo hará ¿Cierto?  
Cerró nuevamente sus ojos. -Maldición Edward, si lo hará pero le partirás el alma...  
Con eso me bastaba, Bella sufriría, es cierto y yo sufriría aun mas al saber que lo hacía por mi culpa. Pero al final ella lo lograría, me olvidaría.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Agarre mi celular y apreté el botón de llamada, Alice no se merecía que la ignorara después de que ella trato de advertirme.

-Edward! No puede ser! Por fin entraste en razón hermanito, estoy tan feliz- Alice comenzó a chillar y me la pude imaginar dando saltitos por todo el lugar, mi hermana, nadie le quitaría la sonrisa nunca, y menos ahora que se comprobó que ella tenía la razón - Tranquilo ya le explique a la familia que vendrías pero no les dije el por qué así que eso va a cargo tuyo, Dios! Te dije que no aguantarías verla pero nunca le haces caso a tu vidente hermanita…

-Alice si volveré, pero aun no estoy seguro si volveré al lado de Bella, si ella me aceptara, estoy muy confundido y tu solo logras confundirme más- amaba a Alice, pero juro que a veces en vez de ayudarme solo me confundía mas.

- Edward, tranquilo, estoy segura que ella te sigue amando y dentro de poco estarán juntos como si nada hubiera pasado, si estas tan nervioso yo puedo dar una miradita al futuro y…

-No Alice, por favor, prométeme que no veras el futuro de Bella hasta que ocurra lo que debe de ocurrir, quiero que ese momento lo demande el destino y sea improvisto, sé que será difícil pero por favor cumple lo que te pido.

-Mmm… será complicado evitar visiones… pero acepto!. Veras que muy pronto todo volverá a ser como antes y por cierto antes que me olvide ya te compre tu boleto, tu vuelo sale dentro de dos horas así que será mejor que alistes tus maletas y una gran disculpa para tu familia, así que te dejo, bye- entonces Alice colgó el teléfono.

Agarre la maleta que guardaba en el closet de mi pequeño cuarto rentado, no es que tuviera muchas cosas pero sería bueno empezar a empacar para luego tener el mayor tiempo posible para pensar en lo que había dicho Alice.

"_Será mejor que alistes tus maletas y una gran disculpa para tu familia"_

Demonios, ahora que le diría a mi familia para ganarme su perdón, sabía que ellos me recibirían con los brazos abiertos, bueno por lo menos la mayoría de ellos sin contar a Rosalie claramente, pero ellos se merecían disculpas por todas las separaciones que les hice pasar, aun me acuerdo la cara de inmensa tristeza que me dedico Esme cuando le dije que me iría, la cara de decepción de mi padre Carlisle, lo culpa de Jasper, la cara de suplica de Alice intentando por todos los medios hacer que entre en razón, Emmet sin comprender lo que sucedía y el despecho de Rosalie, tendré que arreglar esto y lo hare pronto pero de repente otro pensamiento de lo dicho por Alice me inundo mi mente.

"_Estoy segura que ella te sigue amando y dentro de poco estarán juntos como si nada hubiera pasado"_

Trataba de creer las palabras de Alice pero no podía evitar que las dudas invadieran mi mente ¿Cómo haría para que Bella me perdonara? y si por alguna razón lejana lograra que me perdonara… ¿Podría ganarme su confianza de nuevo? La respuesta claramente no lo sabía, y no lo sabré hasta que llegue el momento. Le pedí a Alice que no viera el futuro de Bella por una razón, meses atrás me había aferrado a controlar a Bella mediante su futuro, estaba pendiente a cada oportunidad para tratar de alejarla de mi mundo, pero pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que en realidad la alejaba de mi, y eso me llevo a cometer el peor error de mi existencia, ahora mismo me prometí a dejar de cometer errores, cuando Bella y yo nos veamos y le diga todo lo que siento no quisiera estar confiado en la respuesta que Alice vería, sino aquella que escuchare de sus propios labios. Termine de empacar las ultimas cosas que tenia y me dirigí al aeropuerto. El viaje seria largo, de eso estaba consiente así que en estas últimas 8 horas me ocuparía en armar las disculpas hacia mi familia y luego al ver a Bella le diría justo lo que sienta en ese momento asi que me obligare a no pensar mucho en el tema.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tuve suerte de que no estuviera mucha gente presente, seguramente se debía a Alice, me había conseguido el vuelo de un día sábado a las 4am, me senté junto a la puerta de embarcación y pude presenciar a tres familias todas muy felices aunque cansadas por emprender el viaje a muy tempranas horas, además de dos parejas, la que estaba más próximo a mí se veía muy feliz los dos se miraban con ternura y un inmenso amor detrás de todo eso, me recordó mucho a los primeros momentos de mi relación con Bella, donde solo pensaba en ella sin preocupaciones ni temores, en cambio la pareja más alejada se veía tan… triste, ella era un mar de lagrimas mientras que el solo trataba de consolarla, la curiosidad pudo conmigo así que me adentre mas a los pensamientos del muchacho, según sus recuerdos y sus lamentos, pude entender que él había sido obligado por su familia a estudiar lejos de su hogar, dejando así a su primer amor que no contaba con el dinero necesario para acompañarlo, me dio tanta lastima por ellos, eran separados por un tema totalmente absurdo, pero sin poder evitarlo recordé mi último momento con Bella.

Llamaron a todos los pasajeros para poder abordar el vuelo, tome mis cosas y luego de algunos minutos logre llegar a mi asiento, al ver por la ventanilla empecé a darme cuenta de lo nervioso que me encontraba pese a la situación, tan solo faltaba ocho horas para ver a mi familia de nuevo y luego tendría que esperar otras diecisiete horas para ver por primera vez a Bella luego de esa penosa tarde de septiembre.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Hola chiquillas aki les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, enserio lo siento por no actualizar eske el colegio me tubo aturdida con los exámenes sin descanso y no tuve tiempo ni sikiera en escribir ningún párrafo pero ahora que llego vacaciones de invierno tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! Jejep y antes de olvidarme kiero agradecer a **Dani-vg9806** por ayudarme con un problema que tuve hace rato en fanfiction y que no me dio la oportunidad de agradecercelo EN VERDAD TE LO AGRADESCO… ojala que sigan leyendo y dejen muxos reviews para inspirarme! BYEE**

**XOXOX AND BITES!**

_**BEL**_


End file.
